The Sun
by Ame Tsunate
Summary: The Sunset kingdom is home to vampires. The Sunrise kingdom is home to vampire hunters. A dark love story between a deadly vampire king and a human hunter. USUK, GerIta, multiple other pairings. Please review and enjoy! Dedicated to Catherine, my Prussia
1. Introduction

Hello everyone! I'm back with another dark based fanfic! This is completely dedicated to Catherine, my Prussia. I am writing this while running a 101 degree fever, near midnight, during spring break. Thank god for sugar. The first chapter is going to be so messed up (I wrote this intro during school during the past few days, but the first chapter is completely done in my feverish state). Super thanks to my editor, Sydney! First chapter will be up soon! Enjoy and please, please review! When I get a review, it makes my day!

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>**ntroduction**

The two kingdoms were named the Sunrise and Sunset regions. The Sunrise region in the east was a region that held the living space of human citizens and vampire hunters. The Sunset region in the west was home to all vampires. If you were bitten, you moved to the Sunset region, no matter your age, as the law created to keep the dead and the living separate dictated.

Each kingdom had the standard king and/or queen, and a "Prime". The word "Prime" was adapted from the older term Prime Minister. Outside the royal family, the Prime was the highest ranking official, controlling military affairs, while the ruler would take care of laws and citizen problems. There were also three Commanders, heads of specialized groups of soldiers. They were of noble standing, and worked on special missions.

The ruler of the Sunset region was a young vampire named Feliciano. He was rumoured to be cheerful and careful with words, complete with a cute face and auburn hair. Yet inside, he was dark and cold, masking himself behind a facade of happiness. Some say he was once in love. He was a rare case of a vampire, raised in the Sunrise region, even though his grandfather was of royal blood in the Sunset region. It was said that he was taken when he was still only a toddler. While he grew up, he was truly happy in his childhood, falling in love with the Prime's son, a young blonde boy. When he was taken back, ripped away from his home and love, he faded to darkness.

Feliciano's brother, Lovino, was the Prime in the kingdom. He had slightly darker hair than his brother. He was a bloodthirsty killer, with little scraps of mercy, that of which was only shared, still in the slightest, with women and children. His trained men were ruthless.

The commanders under Lovino were all very skilled young vampires. Francis was a sly vampire, excelling in seduction and kidnapping. He had piercing blue eyes and golden hair pulled back with a white ribbon. He had a distinct French accent, having grown up in France long ago.

The second man, Antonio, was a Spanish man, dark brown hair and emerald eyes creased from smiling. He was a cheerful man, having a dark side when provoked. He teased Lovino regularly, having looked after him while he grew up without his brother. He was carefree and specialized in thievery and ambushing.

The last Commander was a young albino man called Gilbert, once a citizen of the ancient country of Prussia. His blood red eyes struck fear into those he looked upon, and his hair white as stars themselves, complete with a German accent. His skill was combat.

In the Sunrise region, the king, Roderich, with his wife, Elizaveta, ruled the kingdom. Roderich was of Austrian descent, and Elizaveta of Hungarian. Elizaveta was full of spirit and a former hunter, being the daughter of a former Commander. Roderich, on the other hand, was a quiet man with a passion for music, mainly piano.

The Prime for the kingdom was Arthur Kirkland, a powerful hunter from a noble family. He was a thick eyebrowed man, hailing from England, with jade eyes and messy blonde hair. His men and women were great soldiers, all skilled in different arenas of fighting.

A German Commander under him was named Ludwig, a young blonde personally scarred by the vampires. He was a serious man, with blue eyes and skilled in planning.

Ivan, a Russian Commander with a twisted thought process and an excellent fighting prowess. He had pale hair and violet eyes, always smiling a blank grin. His weapon of choice was a rusted water pipe. He always wore a white scarf given to him from his older sister.

The third Commander was a young blonde from Denmark, Matthias. He was loud, and quite full of himself. This is seen from first glance at his spiked hair and constant grin. He was a fan of viking culture, and preferred a large axe when fighting. He was a master at combat and tracking vampires.


	2. Chapter 1: Alfred and Arthur

Sorry for the short chapter, I'll have the next one up in a day or so. I know it says "N. Italy and Germany" for the people, and they aren't really mentioned in this chapter, but they're the main romance, just wait a little. There's other pairings I feel like doing. PS: I watched almost 10 episodes of HetaOni. Holy Roman Empire, was that insane. I was screaming at my computer screen. (LOCK THE DOOR JAPAN, LOCK THE FRUKING DOOR!) Writing a USUK chapter with a 101 degree fever is a weird thing, so this might be...strange. I hate colds...

Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find a hamburger to put on my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Alfred grinned as he exited the main mansion, ready to start his next mission. Feliciano wanted a bigger vampire population. Alfred was American, turned to a vampire at 19, and in Francis' group of vampires. He came from a high class family, and knew the Prime of the Sunrise kingdom as he grew older. He made his way to a smaller mansion, Francis' meeting place for the group, and also where they stayed.

He was greeted by a Chinese man, Yao, a Belarusian girl named Natalia, and Francis himself. Each member had a district in the Sunrise kingdom to carry out missions. Alfred's was Arthur's district, Natalia had Ivan's section, Yao with Matthias', and Francis with Ludwig's. The plan was made by Lovino earlier that day, and everything should work out fine.

...

Alfred ran up stairs to the top of a clocktower, staring down at the small English-styled houses in the dark. Lights had been turned off for the night, which made things easier. He began to move toward the edge to jump to them, only to be stopped short at gunpoint.

"Vampire, I'll have you know that the only bloody steps you'll take will be to hell itself, is that clear?" Arthur narrowed his eyes at the younger man, finger tensing around the trigger. Dark circles haunted the Brit's eyes, due to lack of sleep from worrying about disappering children in his district.

Alfred blinked a few times, "Are you okay?" A look of worry came across his face as he reached for the hunter. Arthur scowled at him, slapping his hand away while hiding his reddened face.

"I'm fine, git! Get the hell out of my district!"

"Eh? You're kinda cute for a hunter. Your eyes are pretty."

"Don't try to seduce me, bastard! You're a vampire now, not the same person I used to know, so leave me alone!" Arthur was taken aback by Alfred's looks, the definition in his eye colour sharper, his pale, flawless skin...No. He wouldn't be tricked. His cheeks flushed red, and he raised the gun again.

"...I was glad to be put in your district."

"What?"

"I'm glad. That Francis was nice and gave me your section. I like you, you know? Get some sleep tonight, okay? I'll go home for now." Alfred pecked Arthur's lips before the Brit could move and laughed, jumping from the balcony. Arthur ran to the edge, shocked. He moved his fingers to his lips and frowned. _Did a vampire just...kiss him? And he got away with it..? _Arthur blushed, and felt an anger build inside him. _Why is he blushing? Did he like it?_ His heart pounded, it was so sudden and wild. He pressed down any possible feelings he had for Alfred, trying to supress the confusion.

That bastard won't get away with it.

...

Feliciano leaned back in his chair, growing tired of the reports he heard from Francis' group members, who were mostly able to secure a few new vampires each. Alfred however, wasn't listening. He was distracted, thinking of his confrontation with Arthur. He smiled to himself before noticing Feliciano's glare. He looked down nervously. "Oh, I'm sorry...I was delayed by a hunter..."

"Fine, go again tonight. Francis, take your group and bring me the Commanders in the Kingdom. I'm hungry, and brave hunters taste the best."

"Yes sir." Alfred smiled to himself and thought of his next visit to Arthur.


	3. Chapter 2: Taken

Posting this during lunch~ Yay for school wi-fi! My Hetalia RP group is lacking some nations! Joining is easy, just PM me or email me at AmeTsunate at gmail . com! I'll reply within the day with guidelines for the group! Everyone is super friendly! Enjoy the cheesiness of this chapter, ans sorry it's so late!

Forgive me, and enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

That night, Francis and his group of vampires snuck back into their assigned districts, stepping silently through the night. They were there to take the Commanders and the Prime hostage, leaving the citizens mostly unguarded. It was Feliciano's order; for he was tired of having the smaller of populations and believed that vampires were superior to humans. Besides, humans were needed to feed the vampires.

Francis chuckled to himself and leaned against a near was across the street, not noticing the shadow that blended so well against the bricks. When Ludwig turned after hearing a bird call, Francis seized his arms in a tight grip that only another vampire could break."Bonjour, mon ami," He purred in a soft tone. "How lucky you are to be requested by our king." Ludwig opened his mouth to protest, unable to say a word before a cloth was pressed over his mouth and nose, a scent overwhelming him and his knees gave out.

...

Alfred approached the clock tower he visited yesterday, grinning when he saw a familiar shadow of Arthur as he watched over his district. Arthur was looking out at the houses, scanning for vampires from the height. Alfred silently moved up behind the British man, sitting on the other side of thebalcony.

After hearing a quiet shuffling, Arthur whirled around, yanking out a gun at the sight of the American vampire. "You! What the hell areyou doing here?" He blushed pink at the memory of last night.

"I wanted to see you! It's so boring, hanging around all those vampires." Alfred looked at Arthur innocently, not showing the surprise he had for the hunter. He reached behind him, picking up a large rock as quietly as he could. Arthur had looked away trying to find the bird that called in the night. Alfred threw the rock at a small house's window, at the bottom of the clock tower. The glass instantly shattered, crashing ringing out. Arthur ran to the edge of the tower, scanning the ground for figures. Alfred got up and wrapped his arm tightly around Arthur. He pulled out a cloth, struggling to keep his grip on the thrashing hunter. He pressed it over Arthur's face, Arthur's eyes growing wide and a hint of panic filling them.

"Sweet dreams." Arthur collapsed, allowing Alfred to catch him and bring him back to Sunset.

...

Antonio and Gilbert spoke in a richly filled room, Lovino reluctantly sitting next to Antonio. "Lovi, come sit closer to me! You've always been so shy~"

"Sh-shut up, bastard..." Lovino glared at the older vampire, face flushing red. Feliciano gave a tiny laugh from the seat in front of the two.

"Be nice!" Feliciano smiled and blinked when the doors swung open, revealing a struggling blond human and Francis. Francis bowed to Feliciano, bringing the man forward.

"Here is the Commander you requested; he's strong for ahuman. Very strong." Francis kept his head bent, yet gave a quick grin to Antonio and Gilbert. "All of the others are locked in the cells, and you'll have to ask Alfred where he's keeping the Prime." The last comment provoked Gilbert to whisper something most likely dirty to Antonio. Antonio laughed.

"Thank you! You all are dismissed! Make some pasta, ve~?" He heard a mumbled reply that sounded like approval, so he left the matter. The blond was left in front of Feliciano, his whole body tense and ready to kill. Their gazes did not cross; the human looking down, the vampire staring at him. Feliciano smiled, "Your name is Ludwig, right? Is that German? It's a nice name! Don't you speak?" He waited for an answer, pulling himself back slightly as the man shot an icy glare at him.

"Ja, my name is Ludwig, shouldn't you know the names of your prisoners?" His bright blue eyes met Feliciano's, digging into his vision. Ludwig's sun colored hair was slicked back, but the normally cool look was falling apart. Strands of hair hung in his face. His hands were tied tightly behind his back, useless. Yet, in his disadvantage, he was surprised at Feliciano's composure. It entranced him, while he tried to keep a level head.

Feliciano blinked back surprise at the human's remark. No one had ever stood up to him like that, with such a harsh tone, except for his brother. He got up from his seat, tongue tracing the back of his fangs in his mouth. An evil look came over his vision, and he playfully walked down to the Commander, circling him. Each rotation, he drew only slightly closer, intimidating and overwhelming Ludwig. The scent of blood caught Feliciano's breath; it would have made his dead heart pound with excitement of a kill.

The wonderful scent made Feliciano hesitate; it was something he had encountered before, in his most distant memories. He shook his head mentally, shoving the thought down. He absently moved a stray blond hair from Ludwig's forehead. Ludwig stayed frozen in Feliciano's stare, which had grown softer.

Cold lips met warm skin.


	4. Chapter 3: Dusk

Hello everyone! Long time no see! I was really busy and emotional so my writing did NOT come to me, no matter what I did to inspire it. Well, until it was one in the morning while I was dying in bed with a 102-103 degree fever. That was two days ago. Now, I'm all better thanks to green tea and Vocaloid (ahhh...*fangirl sigh* Len...) and back to writing!

SUPER SHOUTOUT TIME! Thank you Sydney for editing~ Love you! (her fanfiction name is Sydneyla, go stalk her!) also, the tenth chapter of Punishment is Parenting is in progress still, I'm sorry. I'm working on it, I promise!

Before you begin reading this chapter, I have to advertise something! Anime Amino is an anime community app available for apple devices, and its like facebook for ANIME! There's a lot of Hetalia fans on there. My username is Peter Kirkland.

As always, feel free to PM me about the Hetalia RP group and if you live in Michigan, conventions! Feel free to follow me on twitter ( at AmeTsunate). I think that's it! Sorry this took so long to put up, so enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Alfred soundlessly unlocked the heavy door that stood before him. The door creaked softly and allowed him entry into a richly decorated bedroom. Hints of gold and blood red lined the silk decor, creating a sunset colored mirage. Arthur was blindfolded and tied to a chair, just waking from a drug induced sleep. Arthur's ears picked up the vampire's quiet presence, and gathering whatever intimidation he could muster, he growled, "Which blood-sucking bastard just came in?"

Alfred closed the door and laughed softly, "You really shouldn't be so cold when you're tied up like that. If it was someone else, they'd kill you."

"Oh. It's just you. Where am I, and take this damn blindfold off me!" Arthur struggled, now completely conscious and alert.

"Dude, you can't break these. Don't push yourself either, you were out for a while." Alfred gently sat next to the hunter, untying his blindfold. He chuckled to himself at the older's bluntness.

"Why are you keeping me like this? You blood-sucking bastard, why don't you break my skin now? Why are you drawing out my life?" Arthur's emerald eyes narrowed, and he spat the words he uttered like poison.

"Because I like you, isn't that simple? I know, I know. When you like someone you don't tie them to chairs, but I had to. I don't want to be killed."

"I'll kill you, you have that much right," Arthur glared, adding a "Damn vampire.." to the end of the comeback. "Is this some kind of game?"

"If it is, the stakes are pretty high, huh?" A grin spread to Alfred's cheeks.

"...I'll beat you. I'll win."

"But no game is as dangerous as this, y'know?"

"Dangerous for you."

"For you too, I might not have played before, but I do know this; I won't give up so easy." Alfred grinned, proud of himself for sounding so dark and evil. He had an idea, and he didn't care if it was a little dramatic or cheesy! He was a hero, and it's a hero's job to be cheesy and dramatic! "My turn!"

Before Arthur could react, Alfred tilted his chin and pressed his cold lips against those of the hunters, soft and warm from the blood pumping underneath his skin.

...

Elizabeta paced the floor of the extensively decorated throne hall, whilst Roderich sighed and followed her back and forth path with his eyes. She turned to him, green eyes full of outrage caused by the kidnapping of their Commanders and Prime. They were now losing ten- no, fifteen- humans to the Sunset kingdom each day. Grandiose gold colored doors swung open as a young blond haired girl wilth bright green eyes entered, speaking with a quiet voice.

"King Roderich, Queen Elizabeta...There's a couple here, they're rather...distressed. They say their child was taken by vampires. The taller father is a Hunter, and is related to our commander, Mattias. My brother is interviewing another as we speak." She had a high pitched voice not unlike that of a mouse, and wore a red dress with a purple ribbon in her hair.

"Thank you Lilli, send them in now." Elizabeta returned to her seat next to Roderick having few seconds to spare before said distraught couple appeared. The taller was wearing glasses and the dark expression which he held on his face. The smaller, his partner, was openly panicked.

"Please! Please, you have to listen to us! You have to help us!" The smaller's frantic voice burst out unexpectedly, making Elizabeta raise her eyebrows a degree in intrigue.

"I never said I wouldn't. Calm down, please, and tell me exactly what happened." Elizabeta drowned her voice in kindred sympathy, trying to soothe the desperate man.

"Peter, our adopted son, was taken at night. We were sleeping in the room across from him, and we heard him get up and leave his room. He's a kid and he's gotten up to get water before and we simply assumed that was the case! Then we heard a crash and a shout, so we went to check on him and when we did the window was broken and Peter was gone!" The small man shook with a culmination of anger and grief. The taller, silent one wore a foreboding expression on his face, mirroring the pain he felt.

"Who guards your district?" Roderick's voice joined in quickly.

"We're in the Prime's district." The silent parent spoke, tone dipping into rage with every coarsely uttered syllable.

"That's odd...Arthur is a very good hunter, he's never let anything like this happen..." The doors crashed open, startling the company. Lilli dashed in, tattered skirt pulled against her hip with one hand. The other was useless at her side, bent and scratched. Her cheek was bruised and cut, blood mixing with the salty tears against her skin. Roderick stood in shock, while Elizabeta rushed to Lilli's side. The trembling girl spoke, holding out a bloodstained parchment.

"Th-they said...to give you this...they took them...Arthur and Ludwig..." Elizabeta took the paper from her, reading a slanted print in smooth black ink.

"Who took them? Who hurt you?" Elizabeta went into a fierce rage, eyes furious and deadly.

"The vampires..."

...

Feliciano stared into the floor, gaze heavy from the emotions burdening him. Flashes of the kiss haunted his mind, ticking like impending doom in the silence that hung in his home. He rose from his throne, the hem of the dark cloak that hung upon his shoulders tumbling to his ankles. He tugged the large hood over his auburn hair, and slipped into a hallway meant only for humans to enter, and to never resurface.

...

Ludwig woke to utter darkness, unsure if the reality he awoke in is his unopened eyelids or the depths of a place not to be ventured. He pulled himself up, halting halfway through the motion. A frost danced at the edges of his lips, causing his hand to trace his mouth, outlining the touch of the vampire's kiss.


	5. Chapter 4: Suffering behind the Mask

Okay, I am SERIOUSLY sorry for my lack of updates. And, about this chapter.  
>Because A) I didn't run it through my wonderful editor B) It's super short.<p>

I really want to thank all my readers in a some special way. So, I have decided to do an alternative ending to Black Roses/Bonus chapter. Really, thank you all so much! Your reviews kicked me into gear with writing. Keep 'em coming! And do I sense some FrUK and USUK conflict? Hm... Well! Without further ado, I present thee!

CHAPTER IV IS HERE!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Francis casually leaned against the wall outside of a private hallway, filled with bedrooms, keeping watch. He absently hummed a french nursery rhyme as Alfred shut the door to a far room, locking it. Alfred gave a surprised nod to Francis and walked off, a positive, yet guilty, air around him. Francis waited for him to disappear, and unlocked the bedroom door smoothly. Entering the rich room, he caught sight of a blond man pacing.

Arthur jumped back in surprise upon sight of the vampire, as Francis pinned him against the nearest wall at an unnatural speed. Arthur glared into his piercing blue eyes, trying to hide the faintly pulsing fear that echoed throughout his body.

"So this is where Alfred has been keeping you," Francis murmured, amused. "He has good taste, I see why he's locking you up. I should kill you, you know. You would make an even more beautiful vampire."

"Get the hell off me, frog." Arthur hissed, unable to escape the vampire's grip. "Go bite someone else, I have enough bloody vampires coming in here."

"Ah, but mon ami, I have watched you for a very long time." Francis smiled, "Alfred is still young, foolish. So you must understand that I see you differently. A human doesn't belong among vampires. Humans are so warm, full of life and youth. They are fools. My kind, we never lose our beauty. We have the knowledge of generations, the skills that surpass the most capable humans. Love between the two races is forbidden."

"I don't love any of you monsters. Rot in bloody hell."

"Non, I don't believe you. Because for us, we crave warmth, a pulse. The softness of skin belonging to one so alive."

Francis pressed his frozen lips to Arthur's neck, the blood in his vein rushing underneath the thin layer of skin.

...

Feliciano swiftly glided past the flickering candle light lining the corridor. Passing the guards silently, he rushed past chambers of holding cells, footsteps twisting in the labyrinth of stone. Finally reaching an end, he froze in front of the thick door between him and the prisoner locked inside. Conflicted feelings sickened his mind like a drug, strings of thought cut through by it. He forced the door open with his slender hand, a screech of protest emitted by the door as it revealed the dark cell. Face covered in shadow, Feliciano stood over the kneeling prisoner.

Ludwig stared up at the figure cloaked in a blackness only challenged by midnight itself. He tensed as the form reached above their head, pulling the edge of the hood back to their shoulders, exposing auburn hair. Swallowing his surprise, Ludwig spoke, "Why is the vampire king here to see me?" His voice sounded strong compared to the rushing thoughts bouncing in his mind.

"You are my prisoner. I will see you when I will it, ve?" Feliciano kept his tone dark, despite his urge to go to Ludwig, "I don't need a reason."

Ludwig was quiet before blurting the question on his mind, "Why did you kiss me?"

"I.." Feliciano blinked in surprise, "I...because...I've never seen such an expression as you had in a human's eyes before. Strength, determination, loyalty. They matched the eyes of someone I lost. Lost...such a long time ago."

Ludwig thought his heart had stopped. Was that a compliment? To _him_? Suddenly, he saw a frailness in the king, a fragility in the dark mask covering the vampire's expression. A human quality. There was pain. Sadness. _Suffering_. He stood, and before a conscious thought could reach him, he held Feliciano in his arms, thinking only one thought.

A heart can cry even after it stops beating.


	6. Chapter 5: The Story of a Life

**Chapter 5**

_*In The Past*_

Feliciano wandered along the border of the kingdom, after getting separated from his brother. His grandfather was the king, his rule coming to an end as the grey funeral proceeded through the towns of the Sunset kingdom. Feliciano and Lovino, his brother, were next in line. They had been traveling through a large city, and he thought he heard some lively music being played down the road. His curiosity got the better of him and he moved quietly away from his family, down the cobblestone path and through the crowd, soon finding himself lost. Being only slightly older than a toddler, he began to cry as he walked, unknowingly crossing the border into the Sunrise kingdom. He strayed farther and farther away from his home, not able to hear the frantic cries of his name.  
>Finding himself deep in the human city, Feliciano felt his legs fall under him, his body collapsing as tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't want to go any further, knowing he would never find his way back home. The little prince was trapped in a foreign kingdom. He sniffed, wiping his eyes and brushing his copper hair back. He could just wait, he decided, for his family to send for him. His thirst disagreed, waiting to feed on something. He let out a whimper, bringing his knees up and hugging them tightly. He didn't notice the two figures, dressed lavishly in silks, walking toward him. The woman, a young brunette, stopped a few feet away from the lost boy before running to his side.<br>"Are you alright? Where's your parents?" She gently rubbed circles on Feliciano's shoulders, trying to soothe his cries.  
>"I'm-a lost..." Feliciano hiccuped, looking up shyly at the woman. The vampire blood in him perfected his features, causing a certain femininity in his face, and he was often mistaken with a girl.<br>"Were you with them? Where are you from?" The woman wrapped her arms around him gently, lifting him into the air.  
>"Far away..." Feliciano remembered the words his grandfather recited, never to reveal what kingdom he was from if he found himself lost. He held his breath as he felt the woman walking.<br>"We'll take you back to the castle with us. Maybe on the way your family will see you." She set him down gently in her lap as they loaded into a carriage. Feliciano opened his eyes to see intense blue orbs staring back at him. He jumped in slight surprise, trying to hide.  
>"Don't stare at her, it's rude." The man that had stayed silent next to the woman spoke, directing his words to the owner of the blue eyes, a blond boy the same age as Feliciano. The boy was dressed in all black, and with one last glance, he looked away from Feliciano.<p>

Feliciano stayed with this royal family for four years, each day growing more and more interested in the blond boy with those intense ocean eyes. A flower given on a sunny day, splashing in the stream together on a hot day, hanging up sparkling decorations as the weather grew colder. All things that made the two children fall in love with each other.  
>Until the war started, and simple things were torn apart. Feliciano started to develop traits of a vampire, ceasing to play in the sunlight and sneaking away at night. The blond boy, Feliciano's love, was forced to leave the castle to gather support for the war effort. Feliciano waited for another full year, but his love never came back.<br>Feliciano ran away at the end of that year, using the night's shadows to escape over the border. A villager had seen him and was overjoyed to see the beloved young prince return. He was sent to the castle, his stone face welcomed warmly to the throne.  
>More years passed, and the cold shell over his heart hardened. He didn't care anymore, and no amount of prosperous times could change his sorrow. He came to power without motivation, putting a mask of happiness over despair. His heart yearned for his beautiful human love. The one that would be out of his reach, dancing just at the edge of his dead fingertips.<p>

* * *

><p>What? An author's note at the end?<p>

Well, first off I'm sorry. I haven't posted in FOREVER. I've been insanely busy, and I've had this chapter done for a while, but not published. I'm sick, so that means I update fanfiction.

Also, my style has changed. A LOT. You can't see in this (Like I said, I wrote it a while ago) but I hope to publish a new fanfic soon. I will continue this one, but I'm afraid Punishment Is Parenting will be ended within the week. This new fanfic I actually wrote for my creative writing class for my final exam. Fanfiction was an option, so I obviously wanted to do it. But I did not like this chapter. Sorry guys, this chapter was a filler.

I have a story project now that I need participants for (its totally free) called Splatterpaint Story Project 2013. It's an online writing project and has a page on facebook, so please please please go 'like' it!

See ya soon, and keep up those reviews!


	7. Chapter 6: Falling

_Warning: Depression and bad words in this chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

He was falling.

The king hung across his throne limply, energy and traces of happiness void in his dull eyes. The haunting of his past never left him, replaying itself over and over in his head as he sank slowly down into his own mind. He hadn't fed in days. The signs were visible, the aches that racked his bones, his body growing thinner, the dark shadows that stayed underneath his eyes. His brother and the rest of the occupants of the castle were busy in another room, plotting the invasion of the other kingdom. They had already started a war, and they were winning, gaining territory in the other land. It didn't matter to Feliciano anymore. He didn't feel true happiness or pain, just the weight of his past. He wanted to go back.

People spoke of love to him before, how beautiful and destructive it could be. But it didn't matter anymore. Feliciano was dead inside and out, love was something he only felt once, and experienced its cold sting. The only person to revive him was a human, missing since his childhood. He was alone in the silent hall, his hand slowly reaching out to grasp the air above him. Was it real? This silence, this loneliness that crushed on him? He now only ever saw the world moving around him, leaving him behind. The thoughts scared him, abandonment was the one thing he couldn't stand. Abandonment was rejection. That was what he was afraid of. That his childhood love never came back because he knew he was a different kind of being. The family who raised him figured it out the night before he ran away, and he vividly remembered the shock on their faces. They left him alone in his room that night, silent.

The door to the hall opened, causing Feliciano to sit up and smile as if nothing was wrong. He waited as he was handed a message, formally written and addressed to him on heavy paper. He thanked the messenger, ripping the wax and opening it. His hazel eyes scanned the document, widening a bit at the words flowing across the page. He was summoned to the other kingdom, to appear in front of the king.

...

Arthur woke up to his vision clouded and his neck aching, his head pounding. As his senses started to come back to him, he noticed he was tucked into a bed. Cold hands were changing a bandage on his neck, gently brushing against his skin every few moments. He could feel the bandage was messily put on him, by someone inexperienced.

He rubbed his eyes as his stomach growled, making him groan. He needed something to eat, it was ages since he had a meal. The thoughts of food were interrupted by a voice, the hands pulling away from his neck.

"Oh! Hey, you're awake! How do you feel?" Alfred leaned over, his eyebrows knit in concern, "I found you on the floor, someone bit you."

"Fuck...I'm still with you wankers, aren't I...?" Arthur glared at Alfred, shoving him away, "Leave me alone."

"But you're hurt! I wasn't there to protect you, so it was kinda my fault..." Alfred grew quiet, ashamed of himself. He had left for only a short time and he came back to Arthur to find him unconscious on the floor. "I'm sorry."

Arthur's face softened at seeing the other so upset, deciding he couldn't let the kid beat himself up over this. Even if he was a vampire, he acted and looked younger than Arthur, "Fine, get me some food or something. I'm starving, and you bloody idiots don't know to feed your prisoners."

Alfred blinked in surprise before nodding, "I'll go get something then! I'll lock the door, so just rest and get better, okay?" He grinned happily, standing up and exiting the room, locking the door behind him.

As Alfred searched for human food, Arthur looked around the room. It was the same room he was in before, not changed much since he blacked out. His eyes narrowed, letting the hate build up inside him. He hated the room, the vampires, the whole situation. Alfred was no exception, even if Arthur felt different about him. The damned creatures attacked him, and he wasn't going to forgive them for that. He would kill all of them that came close, the disgusting thing that hurt him, the vampire king, and lastly, Alfred.

* * *

><p><strong>And the plot thickens! Oh Artie, such a bad mouth. And I think I made Feli a liiiiittle ooc there, sorry. I haven't written this in a while so...<strong>  
><strong>Hey everyone! Long time, no see. I've been pretty busy lately and haven't really gotten around to writing. So! I made you this. I hope you've all been well, and good luck to all those in school, or almost in school! Little bit of self advertisement for all you tumblr users! I have an ask blog and could always use some new followers! Follow asktheitalianbros for my ask blog (Italy and Romano) or mangapuffin if you want to talk to me and follow my main blog!<br>Thanks for reading everyone, please review!**


End file.
